fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kindragon
Updating Fallen Earth Items in Wiki Hello, I am trying to update the wiki. I want to add a "Created By" for each item to list which tradeskill recipee is needed to create it. For example, weak adhesive would have "Refine Adhesive". I am having problems with your Template:Item. Also I have no idea where the tables are getting their data from, as I cannot seem to change that either. I am new to the wiki business and I couldn't find the answer by googling/help section. Please help me so I can update this wiki. Thank you Galberoth 18:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw your recent edits to Item: Scrap Paper and Scrap Paper, inverting the redirect. A lot of the templates add the "Item: " prefix by default which really hurts the links with that kinds of redirects - you get "Item: Item: Scrap Paper" (which doesn't exist, of course) like in the "Component of" section in Scrap Wood. The suggestions in the search box also don't work if the page you are looking for has a prefix and you don't type that in too, e.g. you won't see Item: Weak Adhesive if you start typing "weak". However you will find it when you type "item: weak". I think it's rather unlikely that a user knows the correct prefix, since that's not part of its in-game name. Even if you know the corret prefix this isn't going to help you in any way; really only something that's cumbersome and error-prone. So I thought I'd ask if this is intentional and there's a reason for this. --VallieCarrington 09:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The prefix is neccessary in order to differentiate between Items, NPCs, Missions, et cetera, that have the same name. As for why the link to Scrap Paper is not being added correctly, I'm unsure of the cause. Other links following the same naming schema work correctly; For example, the Item:_Improved_Crossbow_Schematics page is correctly linked in the Item: Scrap Wood's Component Of section. Kindragon 14:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I understand the general need for prefixes to resolve ambiguity. However in this case both pages already existed and had a working redirect between them. I didn't see a need to invert that redirect and that's why I asked about those two pages specifically. The linking does not work because redirects are also interpreted as substitutions by Semantic Mediawiki. A redirect from Page A to Page B means the property value "A" should always be replaced with "B", since that is the proper name. So a redirect from "Scrap Paper" to "Item: Scrap Paper" will affect all properties with the value "Scrap Paper" and assign "Item: Scrap Paper" instead. This leads to Scrap Paper having "Item: Scrap Paper" as name, as can be seen on the browse page: http://fallenearth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Browse?article=Scrap+Paper --VallieCarrington 12:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean now. So if we want the page, Scrap Paper, to redirect to Item: Scrap Paper it will automatically change the "name" property to "Item: Scrap Paper". We could either remove the redirect from the Scrap Paper page or have the redirect on the Item: Scrap Paper page sending one to the Scrap Paper one. I'll do the latter for now, as long as we don't find anything that would make the Scrap Paper ambiguous such as a mission with that same name. Thanks for explaining the cause. I think I can fix a lot of the links knowing this now. Kindragon 13:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC)